


Что в имени тебе моем? (What means my name to you?)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character, Psychology, Relationship(s), Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Что в имени тебе моем?Оно умрет, как шум печальныйВолны, плеснувшей в берег дальний,Как звук ночной в лесу глухом.Оно на памятном листкеОставит мертвый след, подобныйУзору надписи надгробнойНа непонятном языке.* * *За всю игру никто ни разу не обращается к Шепард/у по имени, но нам не дают понять, как, собственно, коммандер относится к этому факту.Эти истории - об этом.





	1. Символичность (Symbolism) - Тейн/ф!Шепард

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strannics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/gifts).



> Истории между собой не связаны. Это - различные вариации проходок, и, соответственно, различные получившиеся Шепарды со всеми вытекающими.

  Мишель Шепард не помнит, когда ее в последний раз называли «Мишель».  
      Она слышит свою фамилию от старших офицеров; те, кто младше званием, чаще используют нейтральное «коммандер»; а сослуживцы со временем заменяют привычное «Шепард» на краткое «Шел» — одновременно удобное в бою и отражающее немаленький уровень доверия... Она постоянно слышит свои фамилию и звание, даже прозвище, но никогда — имя.  
      Мишель помнит, что по имени ее звали родители. Мама всегда говорила: «Мишель, нам нужно серьезно поговорить», когда дочь вытворяла что-то, превосходящее даже свои обычные проказы. Отец отходил от привычного «Шелли» в моменты гордости.   
      Отец умер на несколько лет раньше дочери, но, в отличие от нее, не вернулся с того света. Перед смертью он улыбался ей — спасибо связи, они могли увидеться хоть не лично, но с помощью коммуникаторов, — и завершал свое напутствие словами «Я горжусь тобой, Мишель».  
      Гневное, но и радостное письмо от матери, полученное уже после — Мишель не знает, как именно назвать свое возвращение из мертвых, — мамино письмо начинается со слов «Мишель, нам предстоит серьезный разговор», и Шепард-младшая почти слышит звенящий от нарочитого напряжения голос… Но это — всего лишь текст. Свое имя Мишель последние несколько лет видит лишь на экранах коммуникаторов и омнитулов. Оно всегда меркнет рядом с фамилией.  
      В новообразованной команде все поголовно зовут ее «Шепард», за редким исключением в виде «коммандер» — и это так… обыденно, что Мишель слишком часто ловит себя на том, что забыла, что прошло два года с момента ее смерти.  
      Поворотной точкой становится встреча с Сидонисом. Мишель почти физически больно предупреждать турианца-предателя — того, кто причинил столько боли ее близкому другу, почти единственному, кто остался на ее стороне (особенно это было ценно после встречи с Эш на Горизонте и отказа Лиары присоединиться к команде). И отказываясь сойти с траектории пули, Мишель готова эту самую пулю получить, даже загодя простив Гарруса, но продолжает настаивать. Она не может позволить своему другу утонуть в жажде мести и потерять себя. Ее желание помочь вполне окупается, когда Гаррус, неуверенно благодаря ее за то, что остановила, как бы между делом называет ее «Шел». И почти смеется, глядя на ее растерянное выражение лица — даже такую вариацию своего имени Мишель не слышала уже давно. И откуда он только узнал?..  
      Команда ширится, разрастается и список прозвищ. По-своему очаровательное «Вождь», подкупающее своей бесхитростностью «Шепард-коммандер»; Шеп — такое близкое к дружескому «Шел», но Касуми то ли не решается, то ли попросту не хочет менять обращение даже после их веселой встречи с Хоком, разве что иногда поддразнивает, обращаясь «мисс Ганн»…  
      В какой-то момент Мишель слышит в свой адрес «сиха», — неизвестное и непонятное слово, но Тейн обещает пояснить его значение позже, и она не решается залезть в экстранет, чтобы просто узнать перевод. Она предпочитает подождать и услышать значение таинственного «сиха» от самого Криоса — чтобы узнать, какой именно смысл лично он вкладывает в это обращение. Да и некогда ей: Тали требуется помощь, и там все серьезно. Мишель попросту не может позволить своему праздному любопытству подставить старую подругу — еще одну из немногих, кто остался.  
      Проблему удается решить мирно и без потерь, Тали свободна и не изгнана… и даже выражает беспрецедентное доверие, но черту за «Шепард» не переступает. Кварианка, может, и считает Мишель подругой, но слишком сильно уважает ее как коммандера, и фамильярства себе не позволяет. Мишель давит в себе разочарование и продолжает заниматься своей работой.  
      Слово «сиха» после объяснения вызывает почти столь же сильный восторг, что и имя, и Мишель, давно смирившаяся с тем, что в истории останется только «Шепард», с радостью принимает такое обращение.  
      …Свое имя Мишель слышит в момент отчаяния, когда только большим усилием воли удается не торопить Джокера и EDI, — от того, от кого уже и не ожидала.  
      Тейн нервничает, когда Мишель, ведомая наитием, говорит ему «Живи со мной этой ночью». Сама она нервничает, когда Криос после недолгого поцелуя-паузы улыбается: «Хорошо… Мишель».  
      В обращении «сиха» сокрыто столько смысла, столь важного Тейну… Но благодаря родителям для Мишель ее имя — символ гордости, верного пути и безграничной любви. Мишель не представляет, откуда Тейн это узнал — она ведь даже никогда и никому не рассказывала об этих своих мыслях. Но в момент, когда Тейн снова и снова шепчет ее имя, ее переполняет невыразимое счастье и благодарность.  
      Пусть для всего мира существует только Шепард — та, которая еще и коммандер… По крайней мере, для одного существа она — Мишель, возлюбленная сиха. И этого достаточно.


	2. Человечность (Humanity) - м!Шепард/Лиара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как иначе отпраздновать день N7, как не новой частью?  
> Что ж, Виктор был моим первым Шепардом. По незнанию я наделала кучу ошибок, так что первый парагон вышел не столь уж парагонистым. И тем не менее, Виктор был первым - и запомнился больше всех, пожалуй.  
> С праздником, дорогие читатели!

      Для Виктора Шепарда фамилия – больше, чем формальное обращение. Последний из своей семьи, он скорбит о родителях, но не позволяет себе утонуть в этой скорби. Они мертвы, а он — жив. Их уже нет, а он может спасти множество жизней.  
      Шепард — один из немногих, кто пережил Мендуар. Шепард — единственный, кто выжил на Акузе и сохранил свой разум. Шепард — первый человек-Спектр, коммандер лучшего фрегата во всем Альянсе и негласный преемник Дэвида Андерсона — лучшего из людей, которых он знает.  
      Много ли в мире Викторов? Шепард без раздумий ответит: много. Викторы есть на Земле, Викторы есть в колониях, отца одного из старых друзей звали Виктором, и лопоухого паренька с Мендуара тоже, — и ничего особенного в этом имени нет.  
      Шепард в силах Альянса один, и это могло бы быть поводом для гордости. Но для Виктора Шепарда его фамилия — вечное напоминание о долге. То, что не позволяет сдаться. Шепард — это память о родителях, которые умерли, чтобы он, Виктор, жил.  
      Команда дружно зовет его по фамилии, и Виктор в немалой степени им благодарен. Совет вечно ставит палки в колеса, надежды рушатся, а после Вермайра (чувство вины перед Эш, кажется, никогда не утихнет) желание опустить руки слишком сильно. Но члены команды говорят ему, каждый на свой лад, «Шепард, у нас есть дела», и он не позволяет себе сдаться — рвется в бой, ради всех живущих. Он ведь выжил. Дважды. Так почему бы не дать такой шанс другим?  
      Перед прибытием на Илос Лиара в первый и последний раз обращается к нему по имени. Шепард ничего не говорит, но Т’Сони — умная девушка, и возвращается к вроде бы формальному обращению, и только самые внимательные видят разницу в интонациях. В ее тихом, вкрадчивом «Шепард» сразу все: и любовь, и вера, и напоминание о долге… и молитва: только живи.  
      Есть что-то безысходно-жестокое в долгой жизни азари. Лиара в любом случае переживет ее — потому что умереть раньше, от чего-то кроме возраста, Виктор ей не позволит. Но Лиара совсем девочка по меркам своего народа, и даже если Шепард умудрится умереть в глубокой старости, он все равно оставит ее слишком рано.  
      Однажды Виктор даже делится с Лиарой своими мыслями. Она смотрит грустно, улыбается с болью и просит не думать об этом и наслаждаться тем временем, что у них есть. Шепард обещает так и поступить.  
      А на следующий день Нормандия терпит крушение. Оказавшись в неуютной темноте космоса, беспомощно пытаясь закрыть дыры в скафандре, Шепард как никогда четко понимает: он всего лишь человек по имени Виктор. В этом нет ни следа высокомерия — просто Шепард так привык к невыполнимым заданиям и завышенным ожиданиям от человека-Спектра, что совсем забыл, как это — быть обычным человеком с обычными слабостями и обычным именем Виктор.  
      Эта мысль тонет в темноте вместе с сознанием, а потом всплывает по пробуждении — как выясняется чуть позже, пробуждение это случается спустя два года. Но до поры Виктор отгоняет эти мысли прочь. Все, чего ему хочется — поскорее выбраться и узнать, как Лиара. Как команда.  
      Сразу все разузнать не выходит — стоит только ожить и принять этот факт, как Виктора затягивает в водоворот событий. Он встречает Тали и Гарруса — и только тогда понимает, что прошло  _два_  года. И пусть товарищи рады его видеть, а Вакариан даже без единого сомнения присоединяется к новой команде, Виктор все же видит, насколько сильно они изменились. Ведь оба они, и Гаррус, и Тали, когда-то были юными идеалистами, по-своему восхищавшимися коммандером Шепард. Теперь они — повидавшие жизнь и много плохого в ней реалисты. И максимум, что они могут предложить — это уважение и дружбу. Этого уже много в сравнении с тем, что дает Кайден (Виктор не может его судить, даже если сам уверен, что, поменяйся они ролями, он бы хотя бы выслушал). Но это все — лишнее напоминание, что он простой человек со слабостями, Виктор, от которого ждут непобедимости и совершения невозможного, потому что он — Шепард.  
      Виктор думает, что все эти удары и потрясения подготовили его к возможным переменам в Лиаре… и жестоко ошибается.  
      T’Сони — больше не наивная девушка-археолог. Она — состоявшаяся дама, ожесточившаяся и повзрослевшая настолько, что Виктор не может не уточнить, а действительно ли прошло всего два года?  
      Лиара непривычно холодна, и Виктор в какой-то момент думает, что она больше не испытывает к нему никаких чувств. Даже оправдывает ее в своих мыслях: два года — долгий срок, пусть и не такой весомый для азари, и все это время ей приходилось мириться с фактом его смерти. К чему удивляться, что ее отношение изменилось?  
      После победы над Серым посредником Т’Сони доказывает, что чувства более чем живы, и Виктор, наконец-то чувствуя себя по-настоящему живым, разрешает, почти просит звать его по имени… но Лиара этого не делает. Она продолжает звать его Шепард — со знакомой улыбкой и интонациями. Она лучше всех понимает, кто сейчас нужнее.  
       «Шепард» — вечное напоминание о долге, от которого нельзя отступить. Запрет на любые ошибки. Ориентир для всего человечества.  
      Виктор — обычный человек, один из многих, ничем не выделяющийся. Человек, который может ошибаться и опускать руки, оборачиваться на прошлое и давать слабину.  
      Галактике не нужен Виктор, обычный и слабый. Она нуждается в Шепарде, непобедимом, вернувшемся с того света, уникальном и сильном.  
      Виктор хочет обычной жизни в домике у моря, с милой азари-археологом — доброй, наивной и любящей.  
      Шепард слишком долго запрещал себе быть Виктором. Теперь, на грани конца света, когда Земля едва держится перед беспрецедентной угрозой, когда учитель каждый день рискует своей жизнью, Шепард и подавно не может себе этого позволить.  
      Виктор умирает, когда Нормандия оставляет атакованную Землю. Остается только Шепард — символ долга и борьбы до победного конца, выживания и упорства.  
      Шепард игнорирует грустный взгляд Лиары — она-то понимает, видит в нем перемены. Но несомненное достоинство Т’Сони в том, что она любит именно Виктора Шепарда, любит и обычного человека, и героя-символ. Даже если знает, что Шепард между ней и галактикой выберет последнюю.  
      Шепард знает, что Лиара к этому готова.  
      Но кто знает, может, однажды в мире найдется место и для Виктора.


End file.
